Portable electronic devices are commonplace today. Some examples of portable electronic devices include portable digital assistants, portable media players, mobile telephones, and portable game players.
FIGS. 1A-1C are diagrammatic illustrations of a conventional portable electronic device 100. More specifically, FIG. 1A is a perspective view of the portable electronic device 100, FIG. 1B is a front view of the portable electronic device 100, and FIG. 1C is a back view of the portable electronic device 100. The portable electronic device 100 includes a housing 102 that forms an external surface of the portable electronic device 100. The housing 102 supports a display 104 and a user input region 106. The display 104 can present a graphical user interface for a user of the portable electronic device 100. The user input region 106 typically includes one or more user input devices that allow the user to interact with the portable electronic device. These user input devices can pertain to buttons, touchpads, and/or dials. The housing 102 of the portable electronic device 100 can also include an external connection port 108 at a bottom side surface 110 of the housing 102. The external connection port 108 allows the portable electronic device 100 to be connected to a host device (e.g., personal computer) or other electronic devices (e.g., docking station), so as to exchange data or to charge a battery (not shown) utilized by the portable electronic device 100. FIG. 1B illustrates a front surface 112 of the portable electronic device 100 having the display 104 and the user input region 106. FIG. 1C illustrates a back surface 114 of the portable electronic device 100. The back surface 114 typically offers no user input or user output capabilities.
Typically, the surfaces of portable electronic devices are relatively easily damaged such as by scratches, dents and the like. Covers, skins or cases have been conventionally utilized to provide protection for the exterior surfaces of portable electronic devices. Accordingly, users can protect their portable electronic devices by placing covers or skins around their portable electronic devices.
Additionally, accessories have been utilized to provide additional functionality to portable electronic devices. Typically, accessories are small electrical products that can attach who a portable electronic device, such as through the external connection port 108. One example of an accessory is a FM receiver provided as a small electrical product that can be attached to a portable electronic device via a cable, which is useful when the portable electronic device does not already include a FM receiver. Another example of an accessory is a wireless data capture device.